Bespin
| Afbeelding = 250px | regio = Outer Rim | sector = Greater Javin Anoat Sector Ison Corridor | stelsel = Bespin System | zonnen = 1 Bespin | manen = Drudonna H'gaard | coordinaten = | afstand = 49.100 Lichtjaar | omlooptijd = 5.110 dagen | rotatietijd = 12 uur | klasse = Gas Giant | diameter = 118.000 km | atmosfeer = Type 1 | klimaat = Gematigd, stormachtig | zwaartekracht = 150% standaard op oppervlaktes | terrein = Wolken, Gas, Kunstmatige eilanden | water = 0% | bezienswaardig = Cloud City Tibannopolis BesGas Three | inheemse = Beldon Velker Rawwk | gemigreerde = Mens (68%) Ugnaught (8%) Lutrillian (6%) Thranta | taal = Basic | inwoners = 6 miljoen | hoofdstad = Cloud City | munt = | affiliatie = Galactic Republic Rebel Alliance }} Bespin was een Gas Giant gelegen in het Bespin System op de Corellian Trade Spine. De planeet werd bekend omwille van het Tibanna gas dat er kon gewonnen worden in de atmosfeer. Bespin stond ook bekend als de lokatie van Cloud City, een toeristische trekpleister en Tibanna gasmijn. Geografie, Klimaat & Leven Bespin was een Gas Giant en de voornaamste planeet uit het Bespin System in de Javin Sector, in de Ison Corridor, gelegen op de Corellian Trade Spine. De planeet had talloze manen waarvan H'gaard en Drudonna als het voornaamst werden beschouwd. De kern van Bespin bestond uit het metaal Rethin en de planeet kende geen natuurlijk oppervlak. In de bovenste laag van de atmosfeer had er zich echter een leefbare zone gevormd, Life Zone genaamd. In deze zone was zuurstof aanwezig en bevond zich op circa 150 tot 180 kilometer op afstand van de ruimte. In deze Zone zweefden verschillende eilanden waarop wel leven mogelijk was zoals het befaamde Ugnaught Surface. Op Bespin duurden nacht en dag twaalf uur. In de Life Zone heerste een aangenaam klimaat. Bespin werd wel regelmatig geteisterd door hevige stormen. Daarom was men voortdurend in de weer om de stormen te voorspellen zodat men zich kon voorbereiden. thumb|left|250px|Bespin Life Zone In de Life Zone leefden talloze soorten van vliegende wezens. Een aantal van hen waren vreemdsoortige wezens die deels uit gas bestonden zoals de reusachtige Beldons en de Velkers. Thranta's werden geïmporteerd van Alderaan waardoor deze wezens alsnog bleven voortbestaan. Ook de flora van Bespin was bijzonder. Zo leefden er vele soorten van algen en mossen in de Life Zone waarvan er zich bepaalde soorten in de wolken hadden vermengd zoals Glowers en Pinks. Deze algen gaven de wolken hun kenmerkende oranje en paarse kleuren. Een ander cruciaal element voor de planeet was de aanwezigheid van Tibanna Gas. Dit gas kwam op Bespin natuurlijk voor in een spin-sealed status waardoor de kracht en de waarde ervan steeg. Geschiedenis thumb|left|250px|Bespin's Cloud City Bespin werd in in de vijfde eeuw voor de Battle of Yavin definitief gekoloniseerd door de ondernemer en ontdekker Lord Ecclessis Figg. Enkele kolonies werden gebouwd zoals Tibannopolis en Floating Home maar het meesterwerk zou Cloud City worden, een zwevende Tibanna gasmijn. Hiervoor riep Figg de hulp in van drie Ugnaught stammen. In ruil voor mee te helpen om Cloud City te bouwen, zouden de Ugnaughts hun vrijheid verkrijgen en als vrij burgers mogen leven in de stad. Naast de Ugnaughts trok Cloud City ook een aanzienlijke gemeenschap van Lutrillians aan. Cloud City werd vervolgens gebouwd door Incom Corporation en evolueerde in de loop der eeuwen tot een succesvolle kolonie en gasmijn, bevolkt door talloze species. Na verloop van tijd werd Cloud City ook een toeristische trekpleister. Tijdens de Clone Wars bleef Bespin erg belangrijk omwille van het Tibanna gas. Het was zelfs pas tijdens de Clone Wars dat het belang van Bespin pas meer bekendraakte. De Galactic Republic en de CIS vochten strijd in de hogere atmosfeer van Bespin met als gevolg dat de Republic een nipte overwinning behaalde. Hoewel de Battle of Bespin dus een nederlaag voor de CIS betekende, gaven ze Bespin niet zomaar op en vielen ze nog verschillende malen de gasplaneet aan. Tijdens de Clone Wars beleefde Tibannopolis zijn hoogdagen, maar door de oorlog kwamen er minder en minder toeristen naar Bespin. Cloud City en Tibannopolis voerden een competitieve strijd tijdens de Clone Wars om het meeste volk naar hun eigen stad te lokken. Toen er minder en minder toeristen kwamen, zakte Tibannopolis weg in de belangstelling en bleef Cloud City overeind door de mogelijkheid om Tibanna Gas te verwerken. Dat was voldoende om de stad operationeel te laten totdat de Clone Wars waren afgelopen. Tijdens de beginjaren van het Empire bleef Bespin quasi onopgemerkt. Aandacht van het Mining Guild werd afgeleid en Tibanna gas werd verkocht aan handelaars uit andere stelsels. Cloud City bleef toeristen aantrekken uit de Outer Rim en ook de industrie bleef draaien, in tegenstelling tot andere platformen zoals Tibannopolis. Bespin werd in deze periode een oord voor smokkelaars, opstandelingen en politieke dissidenten. De inwoners van Cloud City zagen hier omwille van hun onafhankelijkheid geen graten in. Zij verwachtten sowieso dat ze werden buitengezet indien hun acties de aandacht van het Empire zouden opeisen. Tot 3 ABY slaagde Baron Administrator Lando Calrissian erin om Cloud City zo onafhankelijk mogelijk van het Mining Guild en van het Galactic Empire te laten opereren. Maar doordat zijn oude vriend Han Solo werd gezocht door het Empire, belandde Darth Vader op de stad. Vader maakte een deal met Lando die echter lang niet werd gerespecteerd. Calrissian raadde zijn volk aan om de stad te verlaten. Zo kwam het Galactic Empire aan de leiding van de stad maar met de hulp van de Ugnaughts en Lobot kon Lando de stad later weer heroveren. In 4 ABY vierde men ook op Bespin de overwinning van de Rebel Alliance nabij Endor, net als in 35 ABY toen de greep van de Final Order over het universum werd vermeden door de Resistance. Cultuur, Politiek & Economie thumb|right|250px|[[BesGas Three en Cloud City]] Op cultureel vlak kon Bespin zichzelf op de kaart zetten door zijn troeven om toeristen aan te trekken. De mensen zakten af naar Cloud City voor de rust, de anonimiteit, de culturele trekpleisters, de gezondheidscentra en de idyllische uitstraling van de zonsondergang en -opgang. In de hoogste regionen van Cloud City bevonden zich heel veel musea, casino's en hotels die zeer in trek waren bij toeristen. Ook de 'verdwenen' Thranta's en andere bijzondere levensvormen van Bespin waren erg aantrekkelijk voor bezoekers van de Gas Giant. Op politiek vlak werd Cloud City zelfstandig bestuurd door de Baron Administrator en het Parliament of Guilds. Zij probeerden de stad te voorzien van een zo groot mogelijke autonomie. De stad werd beschermd door de Wing Guards. Economisch draaide Bespin uitstekend desondanks zijn teruggetrokken profiel. Via de Corellian Trade Spine ontstond er een goede handel met Corellia en Alderaan. De twee peilers van de economie waren enerzijds het winnen en verwerken van Tibanna en anderzijds het toerisme. In de Life Zone zweefden talloze kleinere Tibanna raffinaderijen rond zoals BesGas Three. Ook kleine individuele Tibanna prospectors verkenden dagelijks de Life Zone, op zoek naar een uitbarsting of aanwezigheid van het kostbare gas. Op Cloud City zelf werd het gas gewonnen via de enorme neerwaartse unipod. thumb|right|200px|Star Tours affiche van Bespin De toeristen zakten niet alleen af naar Cloud City voor de cultuur maar ook voor de verschillende gezondheidscentra die in de Life Zone waren gestationeerd. Excursies met grote Cloud Cars voerden de toeristen rond in de atmosfeer. Ondermeer Star Tours deed Bespin aan als één van hun (betere) bestemmingen. Historisch belang In de Galactic Civil War speelde Bespin een belangrijk rol als de plaats waar Luke Skywalker voor het eerst vocht met zijn vader Darth Vader. Han Solo werd er gevangengenomen door Boba Fett en Lando Calrissian vervoegde er de Rebel Alliance. Achter de schermen *In een eerdere draft voor A New Hope zag Alderaan eruit als Bespin. *Namen in eerdere drafts voor Bespin waren Ketbrae en Kettlebrae. *Bespin is ongeveer net zo groot als de echt bestaande planeet Saturnus Verschijning *Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi - Special Edition *Star Wars Episode IX: The Rise of Skywalker Bronnen *Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin *Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back *Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds *The Illustrated Star Wars Universe *Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *The Clone Wars Campaign Guide *The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide *The Essential Atlas - (Grid: K-18 + Online Index) category:Planeten category:Outer Rim category:Gasreuzen category:Mijnbouwplaneten category:Leden van het Galactic Empire